Currently, within the Sanitary Water-Tank/Toilet-Bowl Industry, there are only water tanks having a single tank or recipient, all of which use the same amount or volume of water (12.8 or 6 liters), depending on the model, for evacuating both solid matter (i.e., Feces) or liquids (i.e., Urine) from the Toilet Bowl, which leads to an excessive use of our costly water.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an "Double-Cistern Water-Conserving Sanitary Water Tank" with independent services and different capacities; a six-liter tank for evacuating solid matter (i.e., Feces) and another four-liter tank for evacuating liquids (i.e., Urine) from the Toilet Bowl, thereby allowing the conservation of two (2) liters of water with each flush when the latter tank is used.
This, then, is a Sanitary Water Tank meant to preserve this valuable and scarce natural resource and contributes to the adequate and rationed use of water, promoting ecological awareness and a sensitivity to the wasteful use of water resources.